


Fix 定点 番外一

by asherahduan



Series: Fix 定点 [2]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 射精限制, 醉酒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: 大部分的葡萄酒都有适饮期。葡萄酒可以陈年20多年，威士忌能陈年50年以上。但是香槟不一样，大部分的香槟应该在三到五年之内饮用，少数能有10年。再久就会失去气泡。咖啡马丁尼主要是意式浓缩咖啡兑伏特加。伏特加不一定是40度，也有60度，最高可以到90度。Raki是渣酿白兰地，希腊大部分地区使用Tsikoudia这个词。但在发源地克里特岛仍然使用Raki。Raki是用葡萄皮酿造的蒸馏酒，酒精度是40-65%，透明无色，一般冰着喝，杯子很小（和五粮液那些白酒杯差不多）。当你在克里特的餐馆吃完晚饭之后，大部分餐馆会送Raki作为餐后酒。老板也会出来和你喝一杯或者两杯酒。有人一口干，也有人慢慢喝。





	1. Chapter 1

这究竟是怎么开始的？  
一开始他们坐在度假酒店的酒吧之中。六月克里特岛的天气非常温和，夜里也有20度。大伙和他们一样，都刚刚吃过晚饭来到海边的吧台消磨时间。一对对和他们一样的同性情侣散落在他们周围。那些人笑着，捧着杯子畅饮。  
蓝色的玻璃灯罩笼着橘黄色的烛光。烛光摇曳，零星地点亮了海滩。尽管人群非常喧闹，亚当仍然能听见浪潮的声音，一阵又一阵地冲刷海岸。他昨夜在这样的声音中入睡，又在潮水轰鸣中醒来。这声音本来应该能让人放松而感到愉悦的。  
“你，你想谈一下究竟发生了什么事吗？”亚当咽了咽口水，他并不擅长这个。见鬼，男人并不聊那些真正让他们不高兴的事——尤其是让他们感到挫败的事。他们会把事情埋在心里，等一切都过去。然而他觉得作为鸿睿的男朋友他又必须问。他很担心鸿睿——即使鸿睿表示一切如常，并未受到影响。  
鸿睿盯着亚当，突然笑了。他的笑容尖刻甚至带着嘲弄，“亚当，汀诺给你发了短信，说不定还给你写了Email。你很清楚发生了什么事。不，我不想谈，我们是出来度假的，我不想被工作影响我度假的心情。”  
你当然不想被工作影响度假，但是你已经深受其害，时时刻刻都像是一只刚被人踩了尾巴的猫。吃饭的时候，你把厨师批评的一无是处，连服务员的素质也点评了一遍。哦，这还不算昨天在机场候机的时候，你把机场设施的设计不合理之处全都挑了出来。亚当腹诽着，嘴上却说：“我能想象……”  
“不，你不能。”鸿睿话说的又快又急，“你不能想象，亚当。你不能想象被亲近的人捅了一刀是什么样的感觉。亚当，我们能跳过这个话题吗？我可以回去再操心餐馆的事，现在我就想和我男朋友好好的呆着。”  
这时亚当裤袋里的手机震了一下。亚当拿起鸿睿刚喝完的白葡萄酒杯，问他：“你想再喝什么？我去拿。”  
亚当点了另外一杯白葡萄酒，自己要了一杯莫吉托。旁边走过来一个略微年长的男人要请亚当喝酒，手指就要搭上亚当的肩膀。亚当侧身避开，微笑着指了指刚拿来的两个空酒杯。他趁着酒保去调酒的时候，去看手机的短信，那是卢迪。  
[卢迪：亲爱的亚当小朋友，你找我啥事呢？]  
[亚当：鸿睿心情很差，他工作上面出了很严重的问题，他现在看什么都不顺眼又不肯和我聊。有什么好建议吗？]  
[卢迪：这简单，我马上就下班了，你把他带到拳击场，我俩练一场就好了。^_^]  
亚当是见过他们俩练习的。他们并不戴拳击手套而是光脚徒手搏斗。卢迪在军队中学会以色列格斗术，擅长防御，若鸿睿不能在一臂之内的距离将卢迪击倒，他们最终就会倒在地板上缠斗。手，脚，腰，头，一切可用的部位都用上了。他们宛如两条殊死搏斗的巨蟒，不断地变化姿势绞杀对方直至其中一方放弃或者昏厥。  
[亚当：我们现在在希腊。]  
[卢迪：那也简单，酒精和性爱，你选一个。;D]  
亚当翻了翻白眼，道谢后收回手机，他不抱希望地问酒保这附近有没有拳击场，酒保回复酒店只有健身房。亚当叹了一口气，看了一会酒保调制莫吉托又转头去看鸿睿。  
他看到有人坐在他先前坐的位置。那是一个西班牙男人，一头深色卷发在脑后随便地扎着，脸颊棱角分明，像是博尔吉亚剧里的男主角。  
鸿睿穿了一件白色半领的短袖马球衫，蓝色的细碎格子短裤，戴着黑色眼镜。他如果扣起马球衫上所有的扣子那件衣服看起来就有点像是中山装的领口那样把脖子包的紧紧的，但现在扣子松了两颗，任何人都能看到他的锁骨。  
亚当见过不少人，男人，女人，漂亮的，有魅力的，有趣的，年少的，年长的。鸿睿不是其中任何一种，鸿睿就是鸿睿。  
鸿睿的鼻梁很高，让他看起有些严苛，然而他笑时，嘴角会露出一对深邃的酒窝。他明察秋毫，警醒而倨傲，但在暗色灯光下他眼睛颜色温柔，不必言语也能传情。他的手指修长，椭圆形指甲充满光泽，手背上有几处刀疤和烫痕，那显示了他们的职业。鸿睿早就已经过了被称为漂亮的那个年龄——亚当相信鸿睿年轻时候也一定很好看，但他现在正处于一个更好的阶段。  
年轻美人像是一瓶好年份的香槟，得天独厚但需要尽早畅饮，五年，最多十年之后就风华不再。然而良好的生活习惯所带来的健美体态，学识底蕴里表现出来的气度则会长久的保持下去，如威士忌陈酿一样随时间雕琢愈加迷人——就像是肖恩康纳利，就像是安吉丽娜朱莉。  
亚当知道自己外在条件不错，然而有经验的人会知道鸿睿这样的更加稀有。  
显然那个男人眼光和亚当一致，所以才跑去攀谈。亚当本以为他说了几句话后就会被鸿睿的冷脸给打发走，但亚当错了。鸿睿微笑着像是听见了感兴趣的话题一般，侧身仔细地听着。  
现在那个男人只要一垂眼，就能顺着他敞开的领口往下看。亚当顿时有些不高兴，他盯着鸿睿微笑的嘴角，想鸿睿为什么对陌生人的态度竟然比对待自己还要和善？  
亚当顿时恶向胆边生，他把酒保刚递给他的白葡萄酒推回去，权当是自己请酒保的酒。亚当再次用希腊语问酒保：“你们这有浓缩咖啡马丁尼吗？请给我用你们度数最高的伏特加。”  
卢迪给的两个建议，他两个都选。  
所以当鸿睿放下喝空的酒杯决定离开的时候，亚当按住了他的手。那些伏特加起效了，鸿睿放松地靠在座椅上，挨着亚当的那部分皮肤滚烫而柔软。他因为酒热解开了全部的扣子，露出了大半个胸膛。然而咖啡因又让鸿睿感觉不到平常喝酒过后的困倦。鸿睿看起来仍然很清醒，他说：“我们该回去了，亚当。再多喝几杯，就得你扶着我回去了。”  
“我就是这么打算的。”亚当朝他眨了眨右眼，笑着问：“我们从来没有一起喝过酒，你喝过克里特岛上的Raki吗？和法国的茴香酒很像，你想试试看吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大部分的葡萄酒都有适饮期。葡萄酒可以陈年20多年，威士忌能陈年50年以上。但是香槟不一样，大部分的香槟应该在三到五年之内饮用，少数能有10年。再久就会失去气泡。  
> 咖啡马丁尼主要是意式浓缩咖啡兑伏特加。伏特加不一定是40度，也有60度，最高可以到90度。  
> Raki是渣酿白兰地，希腊大部分地区使用Tsikoudia这个词。但在发源地克里特岛仍然使用Raki。Raki是用葡萄皮酿造的蒸馏酒，酒精度是40-65%，透明无色，一般冰着喝，杯子很小（和五粮液那些白酒杯差不多）。当你在克里特的餐馆吃完晚饭之后，大部分餐馆会送Raki作为餐后酒。老板也会出来和你喝一杯或者两杯酒。有人一口干，也有人慢慢喝。


	2. Chapter 2

究竟是从什么时候变得一发不可收拾？亚当一面喘气一面想，也许是从他们洗漱完毕准备睡觉的时候？  
亚当在浴室洗漱的时间比平常更久一些。他走到床边，看见鸿睿的眼镜放在床头柜上。鸿睿闭着眼睛，像是已经睡着了。他们喝完了一小瓶Raki后，鸿睿的眼神有些涣散。也许亚当那时就该停手，但他想了想鸿睿和玛克辛喝的那些龙舌兰，觉得还不太够，又给鸿睿拿了一杯Caribou Lou。酒液金黄，杯壁上插着一小块菠萝，很有热带风情。马利宝朗姆酒的椰子味以及菠萝汁完全掩盖了百加得151朗姆酒高达75度的酒精味，让这款鸡尾酒变得非常好入口。很多人在醉意涌上来之前甚至都不会察觉那是酒。  
鸿睿喝完那杯酒时，酒吧里面已经没多少客人，酒保正在擦酒杯。亚当扶起鸿睿经过吧台时，酒保还向亚当投来一个意味深长的笑容。亚当笑了笑，把鸿睿带回了他们的房间。  
亚当一钻进被子，鸿睿就翻身面对亚当，手腕放松地搭上亚当的腰。他碰到了亚当赤裸的皮肤，这让他疑惑地嗯了一声，但仍然没有睁开眼。  
亚当右手探入鸿睿的睡衣，指尖摸上情人精瘦的胸膛，他看了一晚上，早就想这么做了。他沿着胸肌的轮廓缓慢地摸着，感受着肌肉纤维的方向。这么做有点奇怪，他们熟悉动物的各个部位，也知道什么样的组织需要用什么样的方法处理，但那些都是冰冷的。  
鸿睿喝了不少酒，出了些汗。他的皮肤像是抹了油一般的滑，肌肉饱满而结实。他呼出的气息里面有浓重的酒香，在空气中打了个几个转，又被亚当吸了进去。亚当呼吸了几口他的气味，一股热意冲上亚当的头脸，头皮都像是炸开了。亚当喝下的那些酒终于发作出来，但他仍然很清楚他想要做什么，并且他一定要做成。  
他就要摸到乳首的时候，鸿睿挡住了他的右手——鸿睿手掌热的就像是在发烧。鸿睿模糊而又清晰说：“亚当，不是现在。”  
“我想要这个。”亚当绕过他的手，凑上去吻鸿睿。亚当很擅长接吻，鸿睿被吻得晕头转向，亚当趁机爬到他身上，手也探向他的睡裤。  
他们在一起有半年，对彼此的性感带非常了解。现在鸿睿又喝了酒，只要一点亲吻，一点爱抚就挑起他的火。亚当摸到他阴茎的时候就发现他已经半勃。亚当撸了几把，俯下身吻着鸿睿的耳垂，又舔又含。他含糊地说：“我知道你也想要。”  
亚当右手腕再一次地被鸿睿握住。这次鸿睿稍微用了些力，但那力道不比抓握重多少，亚当只要稍微挣扎就能挣脱。鸿睿侧头躲开亚当的亲吻，他像是想要严肃地说出这些话，但他因为喘息显得并没有说服力，“亚当，真的……时候不对。”  
“为什么？”亚当的嘴唇追逐着他。他仍然握着亚当的手腕，掌心出汗又热又滑。那股热意从鸿睿身体上传到了亚当的身上，亚当感觉到有汗水从自己肩胛骨滑落，沿着脊椎一直往下，一直往下，汗水滑落的痕迹非常的痒，他想要去挠一挠。  
“我喝了酒，亚当。我控制不了自己……”鸿睿喃喃地说，像是抱怨。亚当舌头趁机顶开鸿睿的齿列，舔他的上颚，当鸿睿想要推拒他的时候，亚当又开始吸吮他的舌头。与亚当相比，鸿睿的唇舌软弱而又无力，但又似抹了蜜般香甜。这激起了亚当的凶性。亚当空余的左手揪着鸿睿的头发，将他按在枕头上近乎啃咬地亲吻。他想鸿睿怎么能拒绝他？尤其是在他俩明显都已经兴奋起来的时候，一个合格的男朋友不应该拒绝自己情人的求爱。  
鸿睿被吻懵了好一会，然后他偏头躲开，终于睁开了眼睛。他瞪着亚当，更用力地捏着亚当手腕，也提高了嗓音，“亚当！我会伤了你！”  
“不，你不会。”亚当带着鸿睿握着他的手腕，反手朝自己身后探去。他将鸿睿的手背按在自己的臀部，臀缝一下又一下地去蹭情人分明的指节，那感觉很好，他想要鸿睿把手指伸到更深的地方。他想象着这个，一边压下身体，用他自己完全勃起的阴茎挑鸿睿的阴茎，这感觉更好了，他能感觉到鸿睿有多硬，那硬度反馈到他的龟头上，一阵阵细小的电流从前往后穿透了他，让他充满期待。亚当粗重地喘息几声，贴着鸿睿的嘴唇小声地说：“我……我给自己做了准备。你可以直接进来。”  
即使亚当并不为向情人求欢感觉羞耻，也仍然希望鸿睿不会让他重复。说话间，有些润滑剂被他刚才的反应挤了出来，正沿着大腿一点点往下滑，像是有蜗牛在爬，非常的痒。  
他拉着鸿睿的手指刮了一把刚流下的润滑剂，就要引导鸿睿的手指往里面探。鸿睿陡然一僵，他瞳孔放大，又深又沉满是欲望。他的表情困惑，最后变成挣扎。亚当一点也不明白他的纠结。他松开鸿睿的手，亲手拽了下鸿睿的睡裤。然后又去枕头底下摸保险套。他准备了两个，先给自己套——如果床单上有精液，鸿睿一定会要求换床单——戴套是最省事的办法，再给鸿睿套上另一个。  
也许他应该再多吻吻鸿睿，嘴唇，胸膛，腹部哪里都好。但鸿睿一动不动地压抑着他自己的欲望的样子让亚当的阴茎胀痛。亚当不知道他为什么会那样，但鸿睿越是克制，他就越想要把那种疯狂的节奏加载在鸿睿身上。而什么样的亲吻都比不上做爱本身。  
“那我就自己来了。”亚当跨坐在自己情人身上，反手握着鸿睿的阴茎，就想要坐下去。  
鸿睿突然动了。他伸手托起亚当的大腿，骤然翻转身体。几乎同时，鸿睿右臂抄着亚当左肋向前一带，亚当便像一袋面粉一样被抡到了枕头上。  
这有些突然，也太过于用力。  
“你干嘛？……”亚当晕头转向，这才意识到自己和鸿睿的位置已经调换过来，但他无暇生气。鸿睿正跪在他腿间把睡衣甩到床下，展露出全部的身体。亚当并不是第一次看到这样的场景，但他仍然屏住了呼吸。鸿睿又高又瘦，他骨架狭窄，戴着眼镜的时候像是一个文弱的大学教授。当他脱去衣服后，便露出平坦结实的胸膛，精瘦的腰部和饱满的大腿。鸿睿出了不少汗，身体发亮，肌肉线条分明，很有重量地跪在那里，像是一头蓄势待发的野兽——是亚当促成了他的转变。  
亚当对上了鸿睿炯炯的视线。鸿睿一言不发地压了上来，左手推着亚当的右腿压向胸口。  
“哈，这就对了。”亚当仰头躺在鸿睿先前睡着的地方，他抚摸着鸿睿的手臂上的肌肉，那只没有受制的腿则盘在鸿睿腰间磨蹭。亚当得意地笑了，把腿张得更开，“进来吧，我准备好了。”  
鸿睿的手指摸了摸入口，伸入两指试探了一下。他的阴茎抵在入口。他看了一眼亚当，骤然发力顶了进去，只进了一小部分。  
“我操！”亚当倒抽了一口冷气，太疼了。他之前做的扩张和润滑都太过草率，不足以应付直接进入。以往鸿睿总是会耐心的准备他，亚当甚至没想过鸿睿也会有莽撞的这一天。套子保护了鸿睿，他并不会感觉太疼，亚当却觉得后穴传来针刺一样的刺痛。  
又进了一点，亚当用没有受制的左腿顶住鸿睿的胸口，制止他继续顶入，又说：“哎，你慢点！”  
鸿睿置若罔闻，他右手一托亚当的膝盖，把亚当抵抗的左腿架到了他的肩膀。他退了出来，亚当松了一口气，鸿睿又重新顶了进去，并且这次进的部分更多。  
亚当受激过度，尖叫起来：“好痛，好痛，快出去，出去！”他酒都醒了一半。  
他一只膝盖被压向了自己，另外一只腿被架高，没有一点抵抗的机会。他在疼痛的刺激下半撑起身体，促迫地推拒鸿睿嘶嘶呼痛：“鸿睿，你出去！”  
亚当的推搡没有起到任何作用，鸿睿的肩膀纹丝不动。  
鸿睿原本低头看着他们相连接的地方，听见这句话抿紧了嘴唇。他突然抱起亚当的腰部，暂时让亚当脱离了自己的身体，然后用力朝床上砸去。  
亚当背朝下地被砸进了床里，整个人都懵了。一时间觉得天旋地转，不知道自己在哪里。等亚当重新恢复意识后，他发现自己完全笼罩在鸿睿的影子下。亚当的双手高举过头顶，一股沉重的力量将他的手腕固定在床上，他的臀部被抬高垫在鸿睿的大腿上，并不着地。他蹬了几下，双腿因为这诡异的姿势完全无法用力。  
而鸿睿沉默着，仍然在试图进入他，稳定而又缓慢。钝痛一点点地撑开亚当锯进来。亚当痛得一头冷汗，而鸿睿像是变了一个人。  
“鸿睿，鸿睿！”亚当仍然没得到回应，亚当的酒全部都醒了——因为受惊，因为鸿睿毫无回应的沉默。他蹬了几下腿，然后发现那只会让他自己的肌肉收紧，让事情恶化。  
但亚当怎么能够不紧张？现在他甚至开始害怕了。人为刀俎他为鱼肉，这鱼连扑腾挣扎的能力都没有。亚当竭力想要抬起手臂，但只抬起了脖子和胸膛，他脱力地倒回到床上。他咬着牙齿，又试了几次。最后一次亚当成功地让他的手腕移动了几分，但伴随着肩膀上的剧痛。  
他头向后地砸在床上，大口的呼吸，忍着痛。全身都因为力竭而轻颤。亚当想也许下一次，他就能够挣脱受制于人的困境。  
这时，亚当脖子上骤然传来一阵暖意。亚当这才察觉鸿睿正将他自己的手掌垫在亚当脑后，承受了他后仰时候的撞击。鸿睿直勾勾地盯着亚当，表情困惑中混合着欲望，反倒像是他自己受了委屈似地皱眉抱怨：“亚当……别这样……”  
亚当气苦，别怎样？别挣扎，别和他对抗？他瞪着鸿睿，突然又觉得他这番表情有些眼熟。鸿睿先前就是用这样的表情说他喝了酒，控制不了自己。亚当那时并没放在心上，现在却觉得一切都有了关联。他瞬间读懂了鸿睿正在试图告诉他的话：别弄伤你自己。  
“我……我不是在拒绝你。鸿睿。”亚当忍着入口的酸胀艰难地开口，他已经痛的有些麻木，不知道鸿睿是停了下来还是仍在继续推进。他深深呼吸，努力让他自己放松下来。他不能让鸿睿伤了他，鸿睿心情原本就低落，他不能再因为自己愚蠢让鸿睿更难过。亚当说：“但是真的很痛。你，亲亲我好吗？我想吻你，你想要做什么都可以，但让我先吻你。”  
亚当不太确定他还有多少理智，又加了一句：“让我吻你，求你了。”  
鸿睿像是听进了这句话，他迟疑了一会，低下头凑近亚当。亚当悬着的心稍微放松了一点，他竭力抬头去接住他的嘴唇，让他们发烫的脸颊挤在一起。鸿睿似乎也从亚当的亲吻中慢慢缓了下来，他停下了动作——至少亚当感觉不那么痛了。  
亚当挺起胸口，让他们的胸膛挤压在一起，他反手爱抚着鸿睿压制着他的手指。他侧脸亲吻鸿睿的脸颊，双腿环上鸿睿的腰，膝盖小腿分别在鸿睿后腰大腿上缓缓地磨着。他被鸿睿细润的皮肤包围着，他感觉到温暖，感觉到安全，像是又回到了他们平日的做爱方式，温柔而又缓慢。  
“鸿睿……鸿睿……”亚当吻着他，逐渐放松了下来。鸿睿的呼吸仍然带着浓重的酒香，亚当从中仍然能辨别他带着鼠尾草气味的体味。亚当深深地吸了一口气，去想他们过去做爱的方式。鸿睿喜欢亚当一边用舌头操着他的嘴，一边用手指操亚当。亚当舔了几下鸿睿的嘴角，又含了含他的嘴唇，像是撒娇又像是问询。鸿睿张开了嘴唇试图回吻。亚当的舌头闯了进去，毫不客气地撩拨着他去追逐自己，却又在他要跟过来的时候，轻柔了咬了他一下，又再度去撩拨。  
鸿睿像是也放松了下来，他亲吻时喉咙里传来含混的呻吟，像是被摸高兴了的猫。  
“放开我的手，让我抱抱你。”  
亚当摸着鸿睿的脸，又去揉他的背脊腹肋。亚当的指头深陷在他的肌肉里，满怀欲望地揉搓。他掌下的肉体强健，抓握时充满旺盛的阻力，鸿睿全身上下没有一丝柔软脆弱的存在，只除了他的嘴唇。那可真是棉花糖一样的柔软，亚当又想吻他了。  
亚当放松地倒在床上，打开了他自己，他想要鸿睿进来，完全地充满他。他想要他狠狠地操他。而他将会包住鸿睿，用力地挤压，直到他把鸿睿的灵魂压榨出来，他说：“鸿睿，慢一点，我哪也不去。”  
鸿睿一点点地挤了进来，亚当哼了几下，终于从中感觉到了一丝被撑开的快乐。  
鸿睿完全压入后就停下来。他长长地吐出了一口气，然后又看着亚当笑。鸿睿看起来比之前任何一刻都要轻松愉快。他吻干了亚当额头上的汗，又来索吻，他像是刚发现亲吻的妙处一般缠着亚当亲吻。  
亚当在他的亲吻里低低地笑了几声，他突然觉得这个单纯而又听话的鸿睿非常可爱。亚当抱着鸿睿的头颅，在他脸上响亮地亲了几口。他们像八爪鱼一样缠绕在一起，但感觉不仅仅是肉体，他们的精神也紧密相连，满足和骄傲一并涨满了亚当的心。亚当喷了几口热气吹拂着鸿睿的耳畔，悄声说：“你可以对我做任何事情，我们有一整晚时间可以慢慢来。鸿睿，你想先怎么操我？”  
亚当那天晚上做过不少错事，他不该起了灌鸿睿酒的念头，他不该点了最后那杯Caribou Lou，他不该坚持要和鸿睿做爱，他也绝对不应该说这句话。或许让事情真正走到失控的临界点就是一那刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我周末要出去浪，所以在周末前发出来了吧。后面还有一个动作，然后这个番外就写完了。  
> 这里写的比较快，也比较潦草，如果有哪里衔接不对，有哪里反应不对麻烦大家告诉我一下。如果你愿意给我留言，告诉我你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，我会非常感激的。  
> 谢谢阿白帮我修改。^_^。  
> 谢谢欣赏。


	3. Chapter 3

鸿睿立刻动了起来，进的又快又深，囊袋拍打着他的臀部发出啪啪地声响。  
“鸿，鸿睿——”，亚当又叫了一声，半是惊讶，半是难受。之前摩擦过火的地方涨起烧灼的痛，但是他能忍受。亚当咬着牙齿，喘息着，不发出任何的声音。他撸着他自己因为疼痛而疲软的阴茎。鸿睿并没有看到亚当的动作，他正吻着亚当的脖子。他在亚当脖子上留下一个个细密的吻，一直往下直到胸膛。他的嘴唇柔软，亲吻甜蜜，稍微用力吮吸时像有电流通过。亚当向后仰着头，努力地将自己胸口送到他的嘴唇边。他想要鸿睿吸他的乳头，就算是啃咬他也不在意。  
亚当的阴茎在他自己手掌中再次挺立起来，鸿睿那时正好舔上他的乳头，亚当惊讶地叫了一声，马上抱住鸿睿的头，快乐地哼了几声，他感觉到他的乳头在舔舐下挺立起来，“用点力，嗯……”  
鸿睿推开了亚当抚摸着他自己的手掌。亚当身体一轻，整个人突然都被抱起来。那根让他快乐的阴茎拔了出来，一阵强烈的空虚和失落让亚当突然清醒。他困惑地睁开眼，那饱涨满足的感觉再次填满了他，亚当再度放松下来。然后他才感觉到不对劲。  
他的背后不再是床单，而是贴着一个滚烫的肉体——他正躺面朝上地躺在鸿睿身上。亚当向下一看，绕是他从来不会因为床事扭捏，这时也开始脸红。鸿睿用自己的脚背从内向外地勾着亚当的脚踝，打开了他的腿。鸿睿同时卡住了他的手肘，亚当手臂只能分别放在头部两侧。  
亚当努力想要合上腿，再次发现自己一点也动不了，他被牢牢地桎梏着。  
他们睡前并没有拉上落地窗的窗帘，洁白的月光倾斜到床上。鸿睿正像一件衣服一样隐藏在他背后，而亚当正门户大开地敞开在明亮的光里下。那月光如有温度，落下温柔的抚摸，而他后穴还含着一根男人的阴茎。  
“天啊，这也太过了！”他脸颊烧红，既窘迫又羞耻，全身的肌肉再次紧绷起来，  
“你别这样……啊——”他被鸿睿骤然的顶弄打断了。鸿睿动的又快又急又精准，擦着他体内的敏感点碾压过去。亚当像是骑着烈马，又像是被一匹烈马操的又酥又软。他的阴茎不需要任何抚摸就完全地勃起了，随着撞击在空气中胡乱摆动。  
像是有什么东西被甩到亚当自己的脸上，亚当又羞又恼，没脸去细想自己现在的样子。他试图挣开鸿睿，鸿睿的手臂如同钢铁铸就纹丝不动。鸿睿用力地吸吮亚当的脖子，在亚当耳边重重地喘息，用呼吸撩拨亚当被快感和羞耻折磨的理智。他的钳制并没有因为他本人的沉沦而放松，宛如巨蟒在亚当身上越缠越紧——亚当则是那毫无挣脱希望的猎物。  
他被动地颠簸，昏沉中想起一个场景。他以前是见过这样的局面的——在卢迪和鸿睿的绞杀搏击中，卢迪用手脚缠住了鸿睿。他努力去想当时鸿睿是怎么挣脱的，鸿睿向两边伸开手，利用手臂的力量撑起身体翻身，卢迪被他背在背后就陷入悬空的劣势……  
亚当覆盖住鸿睿制着他的手臂，用力地抓住鸿睿。这并非反抗，更像是眼见坐山车即将跌落时抓紧扶手。  
羞耻之心让亚当发烧。所以他闭上眼睛，好忘记自己正在明亮的月光下像一个玩具一样毫无自主权地躺在鸿睿腹部。这幅画面出乎意料地性感，让他越发兴奋，后穴又绞紧了几分。亚当头向后仰，闭着眼睛，喘息混杂着呻吟。他和鸿睿重叠的皮肤因为摩擦发红，绵密的酥麻感沿着背脊爬了上来。  
亚当感觉到网收紧了，像是有蛛丝将他完全包围，从四面八方收拢，他的存在被挤压成一个极小的点，就要爆发，  
他催促着，他就快到了，却总缺了什么，“鸿睿——用力，我快到了，用力点——”亚当摇头，头发里满是汗，顺着他的脸颊流到鸿睿颈窝。他俩全身都又热又湿，充满着性的味道。“这感觉很好，但是不对……你摸摸我——”  
鸿睿没有按他的要求去摸亚当濒临临界的阴茎，而是松开亚当的手脚。亚当闭着眼睛去追逐着逐渐逼近却又永远保持距离的高潮，突然之间，一切像是退潮的海水，远去之后就不再回来。  
鸿睿咬了一下亚当的耳朵，喘息着，“你起来，跪着。”  
亚当点了点头，他手脚发软，仍然背对鸿睿跪在床上，努力用手肘撑着自己。  
鸿睿贴上亚当的臀部，膝盖顶开亚当的腿，他灼热的手掌来回在亚当敏感的侧腹后腰上流连。他们这样做过，亚当放松地趴在那里等他进来。但鸿睿并没有如他所愿。  
鸿睿正耐心而细致地抚摸他的大腿臀部，指甲轻柔地划过他的皮肤，非常地慢也非常折磨人。亚当闭着眼睛，身体内部的饥渴越发明显。他的穴口反复收缩，每一次都以失望告终。他在鸿睿的抚摸下微微颤抖，几乎就要因为空虚而开口乞求。如果那是鸿睿要的结果，他会乞求。  
但他并不确定，鸿睿像是只想好好享受这刻。亚当忍着自己的渴望，垂头弓腰焦躁地等待。  
鸿睿手臂穿过亚当腋下，扣着亚当的肩膀向后上方拉至撞上他的胸膛，同时他的阴茎顶在亚当的入口向前一顶，像是有一根铁棒骤然捅进亚当的后穴。那一瞬间亚当觉得鸿睿从后面一直捅到了他的喉咙口，他涨得想吐。  
鸿睿动的又快又急，仍然不忘吮吸亚当肩胛骨，他还用牙齿去啃亚当背上的美洲地图。亚当被顶的向后撞去，反弓着背脊，后脖颈和肩膀不断地撞到鸿睿的胸口。亚当大睁着眼睛，满足而又惊恐，他觉得他快要被鸿睿撞散成一块块的碎片，那些暂时退却的快感如层叠的海啸般拍了回来——阴茎碾压前列腺的快感连成了一片，那让他的呻吟也变成了高声的叫喊。他无处着力，半跪坐在鸿睿腿上，他再一次地被推上了边缘，速度之快几乎令他吃惊。  
“鸿——鸿睿——你，你干什么？”叫声戛然停止，鸿睿捏住了他的阴茎，制止了他的爆发。  
亚当喘息着，他扭动臀部试图追逐再一次远去的快感，他推拒鸿睿握着他的手臂，他试图用肩膀顶开鸿睿。鸿睿牢牢地控制着他，“让，让我——”  
他绝望地挠过鸿睿的手臂，也许见了血。鸿睿狠狠地咬了一口他的肩膀作为惩罚，亚当顿时从巨大的焦躁和失望中清醒过来。  
“还不到时候，亚当。”他贴着亚当的耳朵说。  
“操！我操！”亚当咬牙切齿地骂了一声，从来没有这么懊恼过，“现在我真的后悔让你喝酒了！”  
他的鼻息吐在亚当的背上，被逗笑了。他轻柔地吻着亚当的背脊，等着亚当呼吸平缓之后，才开始浅浅地试探性地抽插。  
宛如一个世纪，亚当几乎以为那终结的一刻永远不会到来。鸿睿最终放开了他的肩膀，他脱力地向前倒去。鸿睿的身体覆盖住他，一次又一次地撞击过来。他深深地包裹容纳了鸿睿，鸿睿又用身体构成一个监狱，囚住了亚当。  
鸿睿咬住了他的后颈——宛若交配中的野兽，牢牢地咬着自己的伴侣脖子，喉咙里发出了低沉绵密的呻吟。  
“天啊——”亚当替他叫了出来，手指撕扯着身下的床单，不断地呻吟，把腿张得更开好承受他。  
他用力一顶，最后贯穿了亚当，他的阴茎在亚当身体里面跳动，震动一样地顶撞。同时他的手在亚当阴茎上狠狠地一撸，放开了亚当。亚当脸上混合着泪水和汗珠，舒爽地仰着头，拼命地向后送着腰胯，把他自己钉在鸿睿的阴茎上。他终于如愿以偿地射了出来。  
涨满的压力再一次充满了亚当的喉咙，他哭叫着鸿睿的名字，作为回应鸿睿牙齿咬的更紧，挺胯将阴茎埋入亚当颤抖的臀部。  
最后亚当伏趴在床上，胸膛随着喘息剧烈起伏，几乎就要喘不过气。他无暇顾及鸿睿，过了好一会感觉鸿睿翻身离开了他，鸿睿躺在一边，闭着眼睛像失去了知觉。  
他听见了浪潮的声音，一阵又一阵，在很远的地方响起。床铺似乎在海上漂浮，他看到鸿睿的身体一会倾斜着，一会又恢复了平躺的模样。过了一会他又感觉整个床铺都在旋转，转入无尽的黑暗。  
他闭着眼睛休息了一会，腰上的刺痛逐渐增强，他清醒过来。亚当不敢相信自己仍然趴在原地。他翻了个身精疲力尽地仰倒在床上，痛苦稍减，心脏也渐缓。  
他恍恍惚惚地听着海浪，循环往复，安宁而永恒。他身边鸿睿的鼻息逐渐平缓。他凑过去吻鸿睿热乎乎的嘴唇，又去吻了吻他的额头。他的心因为碰触自己的恋人再一次急跳了一阵。  
力气逐渐恢复到亚当的身体里。  
“嗷，嗷，嗷……”他忍着全身酸痛爬起来，摘下两个人的套子，又拧了一条温热的毛巾去擦鸿睿身上的汗水。鸿睿稍微清醒了一点，亚当趁机给他喂了些水。  
“没关系，你睡吧。”亚当摸着他的头发安抚他，鸿睿嗯了一声挨着亚当睡着了。  
亚当用最快的速度冲完澡擦干身体，回床上揽着鸿睿陷入了甜美的梦乡。

当亚当醒来的时候，他伸手摸了摸右边，是空的。他迷迷糊糊地翻身，看见鸿睿正衣着整齐地坐在他床边，手里拿着一本书。他看起来像是醒了有一段时间了，神采奕奕。  
“亲爱的，早上好。”亚当睡眼惺忪地蹭到床边就要索吻，突然看到鸿睿右手臂上的四道血痕。亚当心虚了一阵，仍然若无其事地仰头看着鸿睿笑。  
鸿睿俯身吻了吻他后，又打横抱起亚当。他们在一起半年，早就过了不好意思的环节，这是情侣之间照顾彼此的正常举动。如果鸿睿走动不方便，他也会去抱鸿睿。  
鸿睿边走边说：“你后面没受伤，但你这礼拜都去不成公众游泳池。你的手和腿上还有淤血。你先泡个澡，等会我给你按摩。”  
亚当泡在水里的时候，才真正明白自己为什么不能去游泳池。就算是孩童，也能一眼看出来他身上发生了什么事。他的手臂和腿上都有一道发黑的淤痕，他的胸口和后背布满青紫色吻痕，他后脖颈上的齿印刚结疤一碰水就痛。  
浴缸的水温正好，还带着好闻的香气。鸿睿搬了张椅子坐在浴缸旁边，他的指尖在亚当后脖颈上那个咬痕上一遍又一遍地划着圈。那个咬痕已经结疤，仍有些肿。他只是摸着，并不说话。  
“你放了什么？好香。”亚当有点不适应这样的沉默，半是讨好地问。  
“酒店的沐浴露。”  
亚当顿时闭嘴，他忐忑地打量着鸿睿。他不知道鸿睿记得多少，但是鸿睿看起来也没有非常不高兴的样子。他能不高兴什么呢？他一点损失也没有，亚当一想到接下来着一个礼拜他都不能去游泳池边嗮太阳就非常绝望。他好不容易来到一个阳光灿烂的地方，而他竟然不能脱衣服？没有比这更扫兴的事了。  
他泡在水里闷闷不乐好一会，但是躺到床上被鸿睿按摩的时候，就完全忘记了这回事。  
也许是因为鸿睿本身练习格斗，他按摩的技术很好——亚当在他们还没有交往之前就已经领会到了。鸿睿的手指很有力，手掌也很温暖，位置拿捏得非常精准。他手掌所到之处肌肉立刻酥软，亚当面朝下地瘫在床上如融化的黄油，连一根手指都不想动。半梦半醒间亚当不知道过了多久，他乐意就这么躺一整天。  
鸿睿声音温柔，宛如天堂里的背景音乐：“亚当，你给我灌了多少酒？”  
“嗯……不是很多，不比你和玛克辛那次喝的多，但是混合着不同酒就更容易醉。”  
“都喝了哪些酒？”  
“高度伏特加，高度朗姆酒，马利宝椰子酒，咖啡利乔酒，还有岛上的Raki……嗷嗷嗷，轻点轻点，你干嘛……”亚当骤然呼痛，他回头瞪着鸿睿，却在看清了鸿睿脸上的表情之后自动吞下了未说完的话语。他清醒了过来，终于知道自己刚说了什么。  
“趴好。”鸿睿言简意赅，这样的语气又让亚当想起了他昨晚贴在他脸边命令他的样子。亚当咬着下唇趴回原处。鸿睿一寸寸地摸过他背脊的每一处凹陷和凸起，亚当战战兢兢地再也无法放松。鸿睿仍然按压着亚当的肌肉，但是亚当浑身绷紧之后只觉得疼，再没有之前的舒爽。  
“你灌别人酒灌得很熟练，嗯？”  
这句话不管是内容还是语气都不太友善，“没没没，真的没有。”亚当试图坐起身解释，被鸿睿用力一按连脸都被按进了床垫里，他哀嚎：“你听我解释，鸿睿，我看过别人这么灌过人，我的一些朋友也灌过我，我至少得知道这些事情才能不被别人灌倒，对吧？你说对吧？”  
鸿睿哼了一声，亚当不知道他有没有被说服。然而鸿睿按压的指力明显增加，一开始亚当还会呼痛让他力气小一点，但鸿睿用力道重一些，淤血散的快些这样的理由来解释他的行为，亚当就无话可说。  
亚当咬牙忍耐着，尽量不出声。那其实非常痛，大面积的疼痛在他神经上拉锯。他眼里也因为疼蓄着薄薄的泪水。他实在忍不住的时候就开始哼哼唧唧，像是受了委屈的小鹿敢怒不敢言地用带着水光的眼睛向后瞥鸿睿。  
他听见鸿睿叹了一口气，终于放松了手上的力道，他也松了一口气。鸿睿最后测试了一下他的成果，把亚当打横抱起来再去泡澡洗掉按摩油。亚当抱着他的脖子，小声问：“你现在感觉怎么样？我觉得你今天看起来心情很好，你觉得呢？”  
鸿睿一愣，他轻柔地把亚当放在浸满水的浴缸里，不忘用手垫着他的尾骨，以免他撞到浴缸底部。然后他向着亚当微笑：“我的确是感觉好多了，亚当，下次别再用这样的方法，你会受伤的。那也不是我希望和你做爱的方式。”  
“这痕迹看起来很可怕，但其实没那么糟糕。”亚当脸红透了，他可以拿水太热做他此刻脸红的借口，“你当时的样子非常性感，其实很刺激的——有的人也许愿意为此付钱。”  
鸿睿挑了挑眉毛，对亚当的评价有些意外。他坐在先前的椅子上慢慢地摸亚当的头发，“我像是错过了不少东西，你可以给我仔细讲讲……我很想在这里陪着你，但我得去打包我们的行李了。在你还在睡觉的时候，我打电话去升级了我们的房间。”  
“啊，为什么换房间？”  
鸿睿站起身朝他眨了眨眼，笑容得意：“我要了顶楼带泳池的房间，我想你不仅想要个地方能不受打扰地晒晒太阳，可能还想要个私人泳池？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王尔德说一切都是关于性，除了性本身。性关乎权力。这句话同样适用于写故事。写故事，尤其是写感情，一切都是关于性，除了性行为发生的那一刻。有各种各样的追求方式，前戏有千奇百怪的玩法，但一写到插入那一步，立刻就失了想象力变得无趣了。  
> 所以我有整整28章为他们的性爱做铺垫，但我真正写他们做爱的时候，我写的并不是性爱。  
> 有人写爱，有人写臣服，我这里写的是信任和奉献。第一次亚当受制于人的时候，他恐慌而开始挣扎（我改了第二部分那个转折，鸿睿安抚了他，我和基友觉得这样的转折更顺一些。） ，第二次亚当受制于人，他知道挣脱的方法，却放任了，他知道鸿睿不会伤害他。第三次挣扎是射精限制，他骂了几句泄愤，仍然配合。  
> 好基友帮我撸了情绪转折撸了好几次，实在是非常感谢。  
> 谢谢喜欢，看得满意的话，可以给我点kudos，愿意留言的话就更好啦。


End file.
